


Which Describes How You're Feeling

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Artistic Criticism, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Teasing, everything i write is dumber than the last thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: While helping Himari clear out her room, Tomoe finds an old childhood drawing.
Relationships: Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Which Describes How You're Feeling

“Hey, Himari.” Tomoe called, holding up another old drawing. “What’s this?”

Himari’s bedroom was in a state of total disarray, boxes full of old junk strewn over the floor as she and Tomoe sorted through their contents. Himari’s sentimentality meant she often had trouble parting with even the most arbitrary things, and so when the lack of space in her room finally started to become a serious issue, Tomoe had offered to help her clear a few things out.

Himari squinted from the other side of the room, scrutinising the document as best she could from this distance. When she eventually figured out what it was, she flushed bright red and leapt across the room, snatching it from Tomoe’s hands and hiding it behind her back. “It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

Tomoe stood, sighing without malice. “I already looked at the picture, babe. Was more of a rhetorical question.”

Himari pouted as she slowly withdrew the drawing, placing it gently on the bed without looking at it. “It’s a picture I made when I was, like, six.” she admitted. “I know, it’s embarrassing…”

Tomoe grinned broadly, eagerly taking a closer look at the drawing. Drawn crudely with felt-tip pen, it depicted a tiny, idyllic cottage in a grassy field with clear blue skies above. Next to the cottage stood two stick figures, one with pink hair and one with red, holding hands they didn’t have. The red-haired one was labeled “Tomoe,” and the pink-haired one “Me.” Most significantly, on the other side of these stood five more, smaller stick figures, all stubbornly unlabeled. “So what  _ is _ it?” Tomoe prodded.

“You can see what it is…” Himari whined, blushing furiously and refusing to make eye contact.

“Yeah,” Tomoe admitted, “but I want to hear  _ you _ say it.”

“...It’s us.”

“Mm-hm. And why are we holding hands?”

An unintelligible, high-pitched whine.

“Alright, I’ll give you that one. So what’s this?” she asked, pointing at the cottage.

“...Our house.”

“Cool, cool. And, ah, who are all these people?” She gestured to the five smaller figures.

Another whine.

“No, no, I let you skip one already. You have to answer this one. Who are they?”

Himari’s face had now been completely consumed by a luminescent shade of red. After a few more seconds of whining, she finally answered, in the smallest voice she could manage. “ ...They’re our kids. ”

“Sorry, what was that?”

“They’re our kids!” Himari repeated, louder than intended. She immediately covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide and her face somehow even redder.

Tomoe’s mischievous grin faded to a warm smile as she pulled Himari into a hug. “Aw, sorry.” she comforted, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. “Was that too far?”

Himari whined a moment longer before reciprocating the hug, lifting her head onto Tomoe’s shoulder. “...It’s fine.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Tomoe breathed a mock sigh of relief. “For a moment there I thought the wedding might be off.”

“...”

“I guess I’m just thankful that we can put this behind us and move into a tiny cottage in the middle of nowhere with our five beautiful children.”

“...Shut up.”

“Four rooms tops, seven people, and no signs of civilisation for miles around. Ah… so romantic.”

“Shut up! I was six!” Himari protested, wriggling her way out of Tomoe’s arms.

“Well, that’s no excuse. When  _ I _ was six, I only drew us with two kids.  _ And _ a reasonably-sized house.”

Himari blinked. “What.”

“Anyway!” Tomoe announced, clapping her hands together. “Come on, we’ve still got plenty of work to do! We’ll never finish clearing this place out at this rate!” Without further ado, she strode across the room and yanked another box open, rummaging through its contents with the appearance of effort, whistling loudly all the while.

“Wait! Tomoe! What did you just say?  _ Tomoeeeeee! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're ever stuck on what to call your fanfic, just look through a list of They Might Be Giants song titles. There's probably something there.
> 
> also sorry if this is bad, it's one in the morning and also finals week


End file.
